Playing House
by Milliondolaroma12x
Summary: 20 years after the war Aang is happily married with 3 beautiful children and a beautiful home. All that changes when Toph suddenly appears in his house with a baby girl with no father and no place to go. With Katara away Aang has to juggle toph and her child, his kids, and his confusing feelings for old his best friend. Taang, Kaatang, Tokka, Sukka. AU LOK.


**A/N: Hey what's up! It's Milliondolaroma12x. So this is my first ATLA fanfic and obviously my first Taang, but not my first fanfic so i kind of know what i'm doing. Long time fan, by the way. Anyways, so the pairing is obviously Taang with Tokka Kataang, and a tad of Sukka. Its kind of canon with LOK. It may get angsty at times so thats why i put that as a gender. Sorry its so short but it will get longer if enough people like it to continue. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or LOK! Wish i did (: **

* * *

"Bumi, please pass me Tenzin's blanket ."

Avatar Aang stood in his youngest son's room, his arms securely wrapped around his toddler body. Glancing down at his 3 year old son, Aang smiled softly rocking him back and forth. Tenzin looked a lot like his father. He had the same grey eyes, the same soft brown hair, and the same goofy smile. Yeah, he was defiantly just like his father.

"Here you go dad." Bumi said as she handed the bottle over to Aang.

"Thank you, Bumi." Aang smiled at him softly, patting his 10 year old son on the head. "Where is your sister?" He asked kissing a dozing Tenzin.

"She's still sulking in her room about mom." Bumi said, trying to sneak a peak at the half way asleep Tenzin. Aang sighed; he was never going to get her out of that room. Trying not to startle the now asleep Tenzin, Aang slowly handed him over to Bumi.

"Katara," Aang called for his wife as he walked through the corridors. Aang glanced through their bedroom, and spotted her folding her Water Tribe clothes and packing them into her bag. "Katara, Kya has locked herself in her room again." Aang said approaching their large bed.

Katara stopped packing and looked up at Aang. Aang sighed softly, after 20 years Katara still looked just as beautiful as she did when he first saw her all those years ago. She smiled softly as she moved to face him. Her beautiful blue eyes glowing softly, as her silky brown hair flowed behind her when she moved. Katara placed her warm tan hand on his shoulder and chuckled.

"Aang, Kya is only doing this because I'm leaving and I won't let her come with me." Katara said as she dropped her hand and walked out of the room, down to Kya's. Aang sighed and followed after her.

A couple of days ago, Katara and Aang had gotten a letter from Bato. Apparently Hakoda had been sick for some time and his heath was progressively getting worse. Katara soon decided that she was needed more down there, and arranged to arrive in Southern Water Tribe to care for her ill father.

Katara and Aang stood outside of Kya's door. "Kya, sweetie its mom, I think we need to talk." Katara said softly as she leaned against the door. Aang, sighed, when Kya was upset it was almost impossible to talk to her, let alone cheer her up.

"Go away, there's nothing to talk about!" Kya said angrily on the side of the door. Katara sighed, glancing at Aang she reached for the door.

"Kya, sweet—"

"Dad, Mom, its Aunt Toph!" Bumi's loud voice boomed through the house. Aang and Katara shared a surprised looked.

"Aunt Toph is here?" Kya's door swung open, her eyes bright and curious. Kya rushed past the two surprised adults, not waiting for an answer. Aang wondered the same question. Aang and Katara shared a look before quickly making their way towards the front entrance.

They hadn't seen her in years. A couple of years ago she'd disappeared. She'd visit every few months saying she was okay and that she wasn't in danger but that was about all they'd gotten from her. Of course the gang worried, but they didn't take action for the sole reason of her specifically telling (more like bullying) them not to, either way, it was a little unusual but Toph reassured she was in no danger and quickly left after a few days. After that they hadn't seen her since.

The only one that kept in constant contact with Toph was Sokka. He would even sometimes meet up with her in different cities when he was on a business trip. Aang understood why Sokka felt the need to see her a little more than anyone else. They were practically attached at the hip before her disappearance. Of course there was Toph's crush of him when they were younger. Even though Sokka never acknowledged it, Aang knew Toph would always harbor some type of feelings for the now successful and happily married councilman.

As for Aang he wasn't too thrilled at her and opted not to see her. To be honest he was very angry with Toph in the beginning, for just up and leaving like that. They weren't as close as her and Sokka but he would say they were pretty damn close. If he was correct they were best friends. The fact that she had up and left without as much as a goodbye had hurt the most to Aang. Eventually he wasn't angry anymore, just disappointed.

"We've missed you so much, Aunt Toph!" Aang heard Kya's muffled voice say from down the hall.

"Yeah, mom and dad talk about you all the time too." Bumi said.

Aang and Katara turned the corner into the living area freezing as soon as their eyes landed on the figure crouched in front of his children, embracing them. Aang gasped.

Toph had changed…a lot. Her glassy orbs still sparkled with mischief but were now also calm and mature under thick curly eyelashes. Her hair was different though. Her bangs still hung in her face but were more tamed with two long stands on both sides of her face. Her big bun was still in tack but was now a thick braid, wrapped around with strands hanging in the back of her neck. From what he could tell she was fit but still had a very feminine figure. Her face was smooth like porcelain and had a rough but feminine structure to it. She was actually quite beautiful.

That wasn't what surprised Aang though.

What surprised him was the small fidgeting toddler lodged between her and his children.

Noticing the staring couple, Toph slowly stood her arms wrapping around the young girl. Katara gasped as if only just noticing the little girl who looked a lot like Toph.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Toph said softly, a small smile gracing her lips.


End file.
